Library for the Annoyed
by Izaya Hewajima
Summary: Levy wanted to get away from all the nonsense in the guild. Rouge wanted to flee from Sting who was celebrating their excommunication from Sabertooth and joining of Fairy Tail by getting wasted. They both loved books, so they headed to the library. Rated T just in case RoVy


_Libraries are places for people to borrow books and read books. That's what everyone thinks. To some people, it can be the best place to bond with others. To very few individuals, it may be the first place where love starts._

* * *

~RoVy~

It was not an ordinary day in Fairy Tail. Of course, having a party was not out of the ordinary for them. That day was one of those rare occasions when they celebrated new members joining the guild. It was even rarer to have new members who were previously from enemy guilds to join.

These new members were none other than the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth and their Exceeds.  
Well... Their team name has been changed to the Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail.

Everyone was celebrating about the way they had a change of heart. Everyone was celebrating about being the top guild in Fiore again. Everyone was celebrating for having six dragon slayers, having at least one from each generation.

Drinks were everywhere. Alcohol for the adults, juice for those who are under aged and cake for Erza.

Everyone was either drinking or eating something. Everyone but a certain bookworm and certain silent dragon slayer.

Levy knew that she should be celebrating with her guild members but she really wanted to finish reading the latest release of The Little Hawk(1). She had to concentrate hard if she wanted to get the full feel of the climax. Sadly, she could not do so since the clanking of drinks and sounds of fights were everywhere.

Gajeel, wobbled over to where she was sitting and rested his arm on her head, not caring if she did not like it. The blunette's nose scrunched up when she could clearly smell the scent of alcohol all over the currently tipsy dragon slayer. A small vein popped out of her forehead and she decided that she had finally had enough nonsense. The high amount of interferences has exceeded her patience level.

Without as much as a single thought, the Solid Script mage abruptly stood up from her seat that Gajeel toppled over backwards. She left the guild building, her book tightly clutched to her chest without anyone giving her much notice.

Or so she thought.

Saying that Rouge was not amused was an understatement. He was doing his best to tolerate Sting's ridicule like he always did but he was failing miserably. Lector might be able to handle it but not him. Maybe it was due to the fact that the red Exceed respected Sting so well.

So far, Sting called the Exceeds chairs that could talk and grow wings, attempted to flirt with the blond Celestial mage and actually tried kissing Rouge.  
Keyword; tried.

Unfortunately for the White Dragon Slayer, he got punched not-too-softly in the chest and ended up kissing Natsu instead. Oddly enough, Lucy did not mind and kissed both of the dragon slayers afterwards. That was too odd for Rouge's eyes. If anyone asked him what happened to the three of them, he would tell them that they became a threesome.

"Rouge," his Exceed, Frosch, called out from where she was standing.

Said person looked at her in acknowledgment.

"Little Fairy-san," she told him, pointing to the guild's entrance.

When Rouge looked at the direction of where Frosch was pointing to, he had just enough time to catch a glimpse of someone with blue hair leaving. At first, he thought that it was Wendy but her hair was a deeper and darker shade of blue. He could not recall anyone else being little and having blue hair in the guild other that the creepy water woman who stalked the stripper.

Feeling a sense of curiosity take over him, he decided to follow 'Fairy-san', as Frosch dubbed her, with his partner resting on his head.

Levy did her best to smile at the people who greeted her. All she could manage was a twitchy smile. The guild knew that she wanted to read her book very badly, yet they did not bother about her needs. Why did they even bother to waste their time to invite her to the party? Then again, why did she go?

Being too absorbed in her own thoughts, she failed to notice the figure beside her until he spoke up.

"Where are you off to?"

At suddenly hearing the new presence's voice, Levy jumped to the side in surprise, only to land in the arms of the very owner of the voice. Her face heated up, immediately recognising the stranger without needing to look at his face.

"Rouge, Fairy-san is red," the green Exceed stated while she floated in front of the bookworm's face.

The blunette was too stunned that she looked like a fish gasping for air.

"You're heading to the library, right?" Rouge asked stoically, not moving an inch from his current position.

The only response he received was Levy nodding her head.

"Let's go then."

People gave them weird stares and it did not make Levy comfortable. Rouge's personality was not making it any better. He looked emotionless and she could not read his body language. Was he bored, annoyed, angry or agitated? How in the world did books make reading people's body language sound so easy?

Rouge did his best to ignore all the stares on him and whispers about him. How was walking with the blunette make people think that he was her boyfriend?

Oh yeah, he forgot to even ask what her name is.

"What's your name?" he suddenly asked, snapping Levy out of her moment of embarrassment for a moment.

"Levy McGarden..." Levy mumbled, making not to stutter like a fool.

"You're the daughter of Ela McGarden?" Rouge asked a bit surprised.

"You know my mother?" the female mage asked, a bit startled by how the dragon slayer sounded excited for a moment.

"Her articles were my favourite," he told her, finding himself to be a bit more carefree around a McGarden.

Ela McGarden was an excellent writer. She wrote about many different things in the Sorcerer's Weekly. Unfortunately, she passed away three years ago from an unknown illness. Levy was still trapped on Tenrou Island when that event occurred.

"She's the one who inspired me to learn Solid Script Magic," she told him, feeling nostalgic just from the conversation itself.

"Please accept my late condolences," Rouge offered, giving a sad smile.

Levy was shocked to hear that from the dragon slayer. It was very rare for him to pity anyone or say please. It was even rarer for anyone he considered as a complete stranger to receive a smile from him.

At first, she thought that Rouge was scary, just like her first impression of Gajeel when she attacked her team and her. When he smiles, his whole face softens so much that it makes him look much more brighter, ironically, and handsome.

'Handsome? What's wrong with you Levy?!' she mentally screamed, her face rivalling Erza's hair at the very thought.

"Fairy-san is red again Rouge," Frosch stated, moving to rest on Levy's head instead.

"Was it something I said?" Rouge asked, worried that he might have upset the bookworm.

"N-No! W-We need to hurry to the library. W-We might not have enough time to read s-since it's going to be l-lunch time soon!" she stuttered, walking away in an awkward manner.

At hearing her ridiculous stuttering, she mentally cursed herself for acting like a lovesick high-school girl in one of the books she had read.

"Alright," the dragon slayer agreed with a shrug, ignoring the blunette's odd behaviour.

"Good afternoon Levy!" a man with black hair that was tied in a ponytail, also known for being the librarian, greeted excitedly but quietly.

"Good afternoon to you too Ling," Levy greeted back, a friendly smile plastered on her face.

"I'm just going to read my book," she told him, pointing to an empty corner.

Ling simply nodded in acknowledgement but when he saw a young black-haired man with her, he could not resist being a small tease.

"Try not to bore your boyfriend," Ling teased, chuckling at the end.

When Levy heard that, her face became so red that steam exited her ears. She turned around to point an accusatory finger at the cheeky librarian.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Levy shouter, referring to Rouge. Due to her voice level, people who were quietly reading in the library shushed her.

She muttered a silent 'sorry' before heading to her usual corner with Rouge by her side and Frosch on her head.

What she failed to notice was the small tint of pink on the dragon slayer's cheeks.

Frosch had fallen asleep on Levy's head but she did not mind. The Exceed actually provided some comfort for her head despite the small weight. Rouge had taken it upon himself to find a good book to read. So far, none of the books were to his liking. He even turned into a shadow to try searching for one.

The dragon slayer sighed; finally giving up on searching that could interest him. Maybe Levy had some interesting books in mind for him to read.

Rouge stopped in his tracks when that name came to his mind. He had just met the McGarden that day but something about her felt special. Firstly, she was not as crazy as most of the women in Sabertooth or Fairy Tail, with the exception of Yukino and Wendy. She was... interesting. She was not much as a fighter and normally, Rouge would not bother about anyone who hardly had any strength to fight. Yet, he actually bothered to talk to her. Maybe it was because she was a McGarden? He did not know and he really did not like it when he was not clear on what he was feeling. He growled in irritation, ignoring some of the stares he received.

Letting out a sigh to calm himself, he proceeded to what he was doing before his thoughts interrupted him; asking Levy if she could recommend any book to his liking.

When he went back Levy's corner, as the bookworm dubbed it, he let a small smile slip onto his face.

Levy, who was fast asleep, had her feet apart on the floor and her back against the wall. Frosch slept on the book the blunette had been reading, which was lying lazily on her lap. The mage's head was tilted to the side, making the scene appear so peaceful that Rouge simply did not have the heart to wake her up.

With a sigh of defeat, he settled to rest beside Levy. To make her comfortable, he let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Sweet dreams Levy," Rouge muttered, ruffling her hair before he closed his eyes to rest.

"You too..."

* * *

_(1) This FMA is by AvaEobane. I recomend it to those who watch/read FMAB ^^_

_Heeyyyy hey people! I finally did a one of my one-shots witch isn't yaoi! So, what do you think? I think that Rouge is too OOC. I keep on forgetting that Frosch is there... Just imagine Frosch sleeping on Rouge's head or Levy's. THAT'LL BE SO CUUUTE! IM MIGHT HAVE A FANGASM!  
Anyway, I'm might take a break from some of the yaoi stories and try out the straight pairings I have in store. Check out my bio and you can see a list of one-shots/stories that I might try._

_Corner of fullness: **If you want it, I'm gonna be va va voom voom~ **Heh... I'm watching a SoulxKid MEP now XD They're from Soul Eater in case you wanna know.  
Weee~ Lyon has a harem~ Juvia, Sherry, Chelia, Ultear, Gray~ **Where them girls** **at?~**__Wow... I made Gray sound like a girl. Wonderful..._


End file.
